1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical device, particularly, a medical skin examination device for dermoscopy.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dermoscopy holds a prominent position in diagnosing pigmented skin lesions in the dermatological field. The dermoscopy is an examination method for observing color distribution and structures in epidermis and a dermis superficial layer, in which an area of a lesion is observed by using a dermoscope. In a related art, proposed is an image processing algorithm whereby a skin abnormality can be clearly grasped by applying image processing to an image captured by using the dermoscope (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,689,016).
Meanwhile, in the case of obtaining findings related to a dermoscopy structure of a skin lesion, such as skin cancer or malignant tumors, from a dermoscopy image, it is quite difficult for a doctor having insufficient diagnosis skill to correctly comprehend a larger number of the structures from the dermoscopy image and grasp them as the findings although using technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,689,016. Therefore, providing a medical skin examination device whereby findings from the dermoscopy image can be easily obtained without depending on the doctor's diagnosis skill has been desired.
Considering such a situation, an object of the present invention is to provide a medical skin examination device whereby findings from the dermoscopy image can be easily obtained without depending on the doctor's diagnosis skill